


Take Me, I'm Yours.

by jcebum



Series: A-Z JJ Project Fics [20]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: College AU, Demon AU, Demon!Jaebum, Demon!Mark, M/M, Read at Your Own Risk, Smut, Top!JB, annoying bestfriends aka yugbam, bottom!Jinyoung, demon!jackson, human!jinyoung, side markson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-10-04 06:09:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10269986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcebum/pseuds/jcebum
Summary: In which Jinyoung accidentally (not quite, though) summons Jaebum from the demon plane, who is unable to be sent back unless a member from the Demon Council asks for his presence.





	1. chapter one.

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! i watched never ever mv at sch during lunch break and i sweated so much kdjfjdnf  
> anyway,, please enjoy this! (read all the tags before proceeding, please)

Jinyoung hums with a slightly annoyed tone as his eyes rake over the various spells in the book he’s currently reading. It has a maroon-colored cover with some white and gold here and there. 

Jinyoung was currently inside the campus’ library, reading through various spell books in search of the right spell. Two of his friends, Bambam and Yugyeom, had embarrassed him and pissed him off, so he’s searching for something that will get them back for _good._

Initially, he didn’t plan on using a spell, but then, why not?

After a while of searching, he stops flipping through the pages. He grins -- _he’s found the one_. He reads it out loud -- not too loud, though -- and waits for the outcome excitedly. He waits for around 30 seconds, sighs and closes his eyes, thinking that the spell was dysfunctional.

Jinyoung leans his head and arms back and accidentally pushes a bookshelf off balance. It shakes and falls towards Jinyoung’s body, and because of shock and the lack of time to process the current events in his head, Jinyoung forms an ‘x’ above his head, readying himself for the impact.

However, it never comes. Instead, he hears a little thud that signals that the bookshelf has been put back in its original position. Jinyoung opens his eyes and lowers his hands slowly, shocked to see a _very_ handsome-looking man right in front of him.

The handsome man’s black hair is styled to the side, showing off his forehead. Jinyoung notices the two moles above his left eye, and can’t help but find them appealing. His jaw looks good, too -- this man is basically the epitome of sin.

Jinyoung is snapped out of his gaze when the man looks at him with obvious disinterest. “Were you the one that summoned me?”

“Yes,” Jinyoung replies, and is surprised that he didn’t stutter one bit.

“Any important reason as to why you did that?” The man asks, still looking disinterested in everything.

“Well, I wanted to get back at my friends for kind of publicly humiliating me--” The man cuts Jinyoung off with a groan.

“You mortals are so annoying, summoning a goddamn demon for _that_?” The man tched.

“Whatever, just help me,” Jinyoung rolls his eyes. “By the way, what type of demon are you?”

“Incubus,” the man answers, smirking. “You must know what demons like me do, don’t you?”

Jinyoung widens his eyes. “Y-You’re being serious?”

“You mortals are so close-minded,” Jaebum laughs. “Yes, I _am_ an incubus.”

“How the fuck am I supposed to return you to the demon plane?!” Jinyoung asks out loud, although thankfully not alerting the other people in the library.

“You _can’t_. Not unless a member from the Demon Council summons me back,” the man points out.

“Well, they’d summon you back soon, right?” Jinyoung asks.

The demon shakes his head. “That’s never happening. I was never of great use to them there anyway. Everyone _bored_ me to death.”

“Well shit,” Jinyoung curses, groaning. “What am I supposed to do with you?”

“Hand your body and soul to me, and that’d be great,” the demon says, smirking and laughing as Jinyoung’s cheeks redden.

“I’m leaving,” Jinyoung states, standing up and leaving the library with a huff.

“Doesn’t matter,” the man says, although it probably went unheard by Jinyoung. “I’ll find you anyway.”

 

 

-

 

 

As soon as Jinyoung finishes his last class, he shoves everything he needs and hurries out. Alas, his friends had caught up with him.

“Yo, Park Jinyoung!” Yugyeom says, slinging an arm around Jinyoung’s shoulder. “Got that revenge for us yet?”

“I’m _hyung_ to you, brat,” Jinyoung replies with a slightly harsh tone. “And honestly--”

“Didn’t go as well as you expected?” Bambam finishes, laughing as Jinyoung stayed quiet. “Aha, I’m right!”

“Oh just shut up,” Jinyoung grumbles.

“Anyway, hyung,” Bambam starts again. “Is it okay if we can crash over at your apartment? There’s this girl that’s been following me around campus and it’s _really_ creepy. She even stalks us when we walk to our dorm! Unbelievable.”

“Looks like someone’s got a hardcore fan,” Jinyoung teases. “But really though, that’s creepy.”

“So is that a yes?” Yugyeom asks, earning a nod from Jinyoung.

“As long as you don’t mess my place up, we’re good,” Jinyoung says as they walk to his apartment together. It isn’t that far off from campus, so they walk instead of taking a bus.

 

 

-

 

 

Once they’ve reached Jinyoung’s apartment and Jinyoung opens the front door, everyone is shocked to see the _same_ handsome man that was with Jinyoung earlier -- but Bambam and Yugyeom don’t know who he is.

“Oh my God!” Bambam exclaims, whipping his head towards Jinyoung. “Hyung, you never told me you had a hot boyfriend!”

“He’s not my--” Yugyeom cuts Jinyoung off.

“Then what the hell is a guy like him doing in your apartment?” Yugyeom asks.

The man -- or, you know, the _demon_ \-- smirks before standing up from the couch and walking closer to them. “Yeah, I’m his _boyfriend_. Good to meet you both.”

“Dammit, hyung! Why didn’t you tell us you had a boyfriend like him?” Bambam whines. 

“He’s not my--” Jinyoung gets interrupted by Yugyeom once again.

“What’s your name?” Yugyeom asks.

“Im Jaebum,” the man says simply.

“Kim Yugyeom, and my friend over there is Bambam. Are you still in college?” Yugyeom asks again.

“I graduated a year ago,” Jaebum answers -- or more of _lies_.

“Ah, seriously! How could hyung keep you as a secret from us all this time? This isn’t fair!” Bambam complains.

“For the last time, he _isn’t_ my boyfriend!” Jinyoung shouts in frustration.

“Ah, but that can’t be,” Jaebum says. “Do the nights we’ve spent together mean nothing at all?”

“Oh my God!” Bambam shrieks. “ _Hyung_ \--”

“Shut up!” Jinyoung yells, embarrassed at Jaebum’s lie. However, the younger ones believe in Jaebum’s words.

“Okay, you know what? Let’s just crash at my brother’s. His apartment isn’t that far from here,” Yugyeom states out loud.

“Ugh, great. That’s way better than having to be around a touchy, sexual couple,” Babam grimaces. “It was nice seeing Jinyoung hyung and meeting you, Jaebum hyung, but I’d rather be elsewhere right now.”

Yugyeom and Bambam both leave Jinyoung’s apartment, shutting the door behind them. Once Jaebum can’t smell their scents from behind the door anymore, he pulls Jinyoung close against his body and wraps his arms around the latter.

Jaebum trails hot kisses down Jinyoung’s neck while the latter lets out a surprised squeak. Jinyoung pushes Jaebum away to make a run for the door, but alas, Jaebum is faster than the average human. He pushes Jinyoung against the wall, successfully trapping him with his broad chest, arms, and shoulders.

“What do you want from me?!” Jinyoung snaps.

“I thought I told you already,” Jaebum chuckles. “I want your body -- I’m an incubus, after all.”

Jinyoung tries to push Jaebum away again, but Jaebum is strong. As Jaebum dips his head to start trailing kisses again, Jinyoung raises one of his knees to kick Jaebum’s shin. However, Jaebum expected that move. Instead of hitting Jaebum’s shin, the latter grabs Jinyoung’s legs and wraps it around his waist. Soon, he’s encouraging the other leg to wrap around his waist, too.

Jinyoung holds onto Jaebum’s shoulders, since his legs are both currently wrapped around Jaebum’s waist with no escape. Jaebum noses against Jinyoung’s neck before he starts trailing quite impatient kisses down south. He reaches just below Jinyoung’s collarbone before he tugs all of Jinyoung’s clothing off, together with his own shirt onto the floor.

Jinyoung allows himself to let out a little moan as he feels Jaebum continue to trail hot kisses down his stomach. When Jaebum reaches just below Jinyoung’s navel, he stops kissing downwards. He goes back up again to whisper lustfully in Jinyoung’s ears.

“You don’t mind it if I break you, don’t you?” Jaebum asks, and Jinyoung finds himself shaking his head.

“Do whatever you want with me,” Jinyoung says, his mind and vision clouded with lust and _Jaebum_.

Jaebum smirks, knowing exactly that his incubus powers had successfully manipulated Jinyoung. “Mm, that’s what I’d like to hear.”

Then, Jaebum carries Jinyoung to his bedroom and throws him onto the bed. The former quickly crawls on top of the latter, encasing him. Jaebum mouths at Jinyoung’s neck hungrily, his teeth aching to mark every single part of Jinyoung’s body.

He drags his teeth against a bit of Jinyoung’s collarbone, causing the latter to let out a whine past his lips. He then bites down on it, making Jinyoung scream in pain. Blood oozes out, but Jaebum is quick to lick it up and lap his tongue against the bruise. Jaebum continues to suck and lick downwards until he reaches just above Jinyoung’s cock.

Jaebum smirks. “I’d suck you off, but I’m too hungry already.”

The next thing Jinyoung knows is that Jaebum’s inserting two fingers inside of his hole, thrusting it in and out of him with a steady pace. Jinyoung writhes under Jaebum, practically a moaning mess already. When Jaebum inserts another finger, that’s when Jinyoung loses it.

Jinyoung moans loudly, clenching his hole as Jaebum continues to thrust his fingers. As soon as Jinyoung’s screams and moans get more high-pitched, Jaebum stops and pulls his fingers out. Before Jinyoung could whine at the loss of movement though, Jaebum is already thrusting his cock inside his puckering hole.

Jinyoung sucks Jaebum in greedily, moaning in pleasure. Jaebum doesn’t start slow, no, not at all -- he immediately _pounds_ into Jinyoung with no mercy whatsoever.

Jinyoung arches his back as Jaebum hits him _right there_. He moans and moans and _moans_ as Jaebum gradually thrusts even faster than before.

“Ah, fuck, _Jaebum_ \--” Jinyoung manages to moan out.

“Almost there,” Jaebum growls, licking Jinyoung’s neck lustfully.

“F-Fuck, J-Jae--” Jinyoung doesn’t get to finish his sentence (or more of moan), because the next thing the both of them know is that Jinyoung is already coming onto both of their chests.

Jinyoung’s eyes are lidded as Jaebum continues to chase his own climax. Jinyoung clenches around Jaebum’s cock for the last time before Jaebum groans lowly and releases inside Jinyoung. Jinyoung moans as he feels Jaebum’s warm cum filling him up to the brim. Jaebum still looks kind of hungry, but the look in Jinyoung’s eyes tell him that he’s already quite tired, so Jaebum chooses to calm his hunger down.

When Jaebum pulls out, his own cum trickles out of Jinyoung’s hole so _prettily_ \-- it was a sight he couldn’t resist. Jinyoung whimpers slightly at the loss of Jaebum’s cock inside him. Then, Jaebum lays right next to Jinyoung and pulls him closer. He has his head below Jinyoung’s chin, his nose and mouth against Jinyoung’s neck and collarbones.

“You smell so good, don’t you know?” Jaebum sighs, sucking a mark on Jinyoung’s body yet again.

“Do I have to… _feed_ you every day?” Jinyoung asks, albeit unsure. “Since, you know, I was the one who summoned you here, and--”

“You’ll only need to let me fuck you every time I feel like losing control. Kisses here and there can calm a demon’s hunger down,” Jaebum explains, whispering the last part. “Sex is ten times better, though.”

“I heard you, you know,” Jinyoung says, slipping back to sanity. “W-Wait, did I just…?”

“Yeah,” Jaebum smirks. “You gave your body to me -- and you better believe it.”

_Well fuck._


	2. chapter two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An odd encounter happens at Jinyoung's part-time job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeAh i know this chapter is kind of messy but hey here it is!!  
> anyway a lot of you wanted this to continue so here it is~ hopefully the final fic wont turn out too messy HAHAHA

Jinyoung walks out of the campus grounds, his feet quick as two things appear in his mind. One, he better hurry if he doesn’t want to be late to his part-time job. Two, he also better hurry if he wants to avoid seeing Jaebum again and would probably end up feeding him—

“Hey, where do you think you’re going?” A familiar voice asks him from behind.

Jinyoung sighs, but doesn’t turn around to face the demon and continues to walk instead. “Part-time job. Don’t follow me.”

“Aw, why not?” Jaebum questions, his feet still following Jinyoung’s.

“You’re too much of a distraction,” Jinyoung says a little carelessly.

“Because I’m just too attractive?” Jaebum smirks.

 _Yes, that’s exactly why._ “Oh, fuck off.”

 

 

-

 

 

Jinyoung goes through the back entrance like all the employees do, but Jaebum definitely does _not_ work here, so Jinyoung sighs.

“Can’t you read?” Jinyoung asks, pointing at the sign on the door. “Employees only.”

“That doesn’t matter when you’re me,” Jaebum says, winking.

Jinyoung rolls his eyes. “If any of my co-workers see you, tell them—”

“That I’m your boyfriend? Got it,” Jaebum cuts him off, before heading towards somewhere.

Jinyoung sighs yet again before walking towards the changing rooms and changing into his work uniform. He takes a deep breath before getting out of the changing rooms and entering the register.

“Jinyoung-ssi! Finally,” a female voice greets him. “You’re just on time.”

Jinyoung smiles at her before standing next to her at the register. “How was it, Soojung-ssi?”

“There had been quite a lot of customers earlier today, but even more are coming now!” She answers him, placing a hand on her cheek. “I think it’s because of that _really_ handsome guy sitting over there. He just ordered some coffee, and it’ll be done in a few minutes.”

Jinyoung turns his head to look at the handsome man, assuming that it was Jaebum, but is quite surprised when he finds out it _isn’t._

The man has brown hair, unlike Jaebum’s pitch black hair. The man’s eyes are also sort of big, unlike Jaebum’s catlike eyes. Jinyoung looks at the stranger for a little while longer, before Soojung nudges his side and tells him to deliver the coffee to the stranger.

Jinyoung has the tray with the coffee in his hands as he walks towards the man’s table. Once he’s standing right in front of him, he clears his throat. The man looks up from his phone, and they make eye contact.

“Sir, your coffee,” Jinyoung politely says before he takes the coffee and places it — well, he _wanted_ to place it on the table, but because of something weird overpowering him, he stumbles, and the coffee spills on _himself_ instead.

Jinyoung hisses in pain, his eyes shut tight as he could feel the hot coffee burning on his skin through his uniform. Nevertheless, he bows and apologizes to the man for his clumsiness.

“I am truly sorry for my clumsiness. I’ll get you another cup,” Jinyoung says, but as he’s about to leave, the man takes ahold of his hand.

Jinyoung is taken aback slightly. “Excuse me, sir, but what exactly are you doing?”

The man says nothing, but he keeps his focus on Jinyoung’s eyes. Jinyoung is slightly creeped out by it, but the man’s grip is quite strong, and causing a scene at his workplace would be bad for his paycheck. 

After a while, the man suddenly snaps his head to the side, engaging eye contact with someone else. Jinyoung follows his gaze, only to see Jaebum on the other side, who looks like he’s slightly surprised but pissed as hell. Jinyoung looks back and forth between the two men, gulping.

Then, Jaebum walks over to them. He yanks Jinyoung’s hand free from the man’s grip. Jinyoung wants to thank Jaebum, but Jaebum isn’t even looking at him. It’s as if Jaebum and the man are having the most tense staring contest ever, and Jinyoung’s only a silent spectator.

“Back off,” Jaebum says firmly, causing shivers to run down Jinyoung’s spine.

“I don’t want him _that_ way,” the man replies. “You know that.”

“Leave him _alone_ ,” Jaebum growls. He looks like he’s about ready to kill someone — most specifically the man in front of him. “You did that on purpose didn’t you? Used your powers?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” the man says, feigning innocence.

Jinyoung doesn’t really understand their conversation, but a scene such as what this can lead to is bad, so he tugs on Jaebum’s arm slightly. “Jaebum. It’s fine.”

Jaebum looks at Jinyoung, glaring. “Fine? How can—”

“Please,” Jinyoung pleads in a whisper.

Jaebum hesitantly gives in and sighs. He turns his attention to the man, a glare on his face once more. “Don’t come near him _ever_ again.”

Jinyoung gulps again before bowing to the man and pulling Jaebum to the staff’s area, where they’re hidden from the customers and everyone else.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Jinyoung asks, slightly frustrated.

“ _Me_? Don’t you realize what he is?!” Jaebum asks in disbelief.

“Of course I do. He’s a customer, and—”

“No, you fucking idiot,” Jaebum cuts him off with a frustrated tone. “He’s a fucking _demon_ too.”

“So? What does that have to do with me?” Jinyoung asks, an annoyed expression on his face.

“He’s a thirsty demon, and although I’m one too, at least I don’t thirst for _blood_ and _kill_ ,” Jaebum tells him.

“I don’t believe you! How can a random customer be a demon? You’re making things up,” Jinyoung yells before pushing Jaebum out of the way and walking quickly to the changing rooms.

Jaebum ruffles his hair exasperatedly. “Oh, Jinyoung.”

 

 

-

 

 

Jinyoung tries to wash the coffee off his body before he changes into a new shirt, sighing. He has to be more careful next time. He walks back to the front desk to find Soojung sighing.

“You have to be more careful, Jinyoung-ssi,” Soojung softly scolds. “I brought a new cup of coffee to him already, so you can tend to the register.”

“Okay, and I’m sorry, Soojung-ssi,” Jinyoung apologizes, bowing slightly. “I’ll try my best to do better next time.”

“Just don’t overdo yourself.” And Soojung is off to bring two customers’ orders already.

 

 

-

 

 

Jinyoung changes back from his work uniform to his everyday outfit. He tidies his slightly messy hair before saying goodbye to Soojung and the others and exiting through the back.

“Hey,” a deep voice greets him from the back, startling him and _nearly_ making him scream.

“The fuck do you want?” Jinyoung asks, annoyed.

“You, of course,” Jaebum smirks. “Let’s go home.”

“Im Jaebum, don’t you dare fuck me—” Jaebum cuts Jinyoung off with a kiss.

“You know that’s _exactly_ what I want,” Jaebum whispers. “You’d give it to me, won’t you?”

“O-of course,” Jinyoung says, his mind already hazy due to Jaebum’s demon powers, causing the latter to smirk triumphantly.

 

 

-

 

 

_A few days later..._

Jaebum sighs as Jinyoung sneezes and coughs yet again. Jinyoung has suddenly gotten a cold, and this doesn’t bring good news for neither Jaebum nor Jinyoung. For Jinyoung, it’s because he can’t go to his classes and part-time job. For Jaebum, it’s because he can’t be fed if Jinyoung is sick; he has to take care of him (although the last part doesn’t seem too bad).

Jaebum places a hand on Jinyoung’s forehead, trying to feel the heat. Jinyoung whimpers slightly, feeling weak due to the sudden appearance of a cold.

“I’ll go out to buy some warm soup, okay? You can… stay here,” Jaebum says, adding the last bit hesitantly, because dammit, Jinyoung is _sick_ , meaning he can’t go anywhere, so where else would he stay at than his own goddamn place?

Jinyoung tugs on Jaebum’s wrist a little with a pout. “Be back soon. I don’t like being sick.”

 

 

-

 

 

Jaebum has his hands in his coat pockets as his eyes rummage through the shelves full of different kinds of soup. He furrows his eyebrows, reading nearly each and every soup label there is on the shelves. 

“Need some help?” A sudden voice appears next to him.

Jaebum looks to the right to find one of the clerks with a warm smile on his face. “Yes, actually. Which type of soup is the best for colds?”

“Well, it should be _this_ chicken soup,” the clerk suggests to him.

“Oh, thank you,” Jaebum says, relief washing over his features.

Jaebum walks towards the register to pay for the chicken soup. He takes the bag with the chicken soup in it before walking out of the store, quick on his feet as he thinks of Jinyoung.

In his evident rush, someone suddenly bumps against his shoulder rudely.

“Hey,” Jaebum starts, turning on his heel. “Watch where you’re going!”

The man stops in his tracks. He turns around, and the Earth plane suddenly becomes the most tense place to possibly live in.

“I could say the same for yourself,” the man retorts. “And looks like your little _kitten_ isn’t here with you.”

Jaebum continues to glare. “What the fuck do you want?”

The man shakes his head, chuckling. “You know me, don’t you? You know what I absolutely _live_ for?”

“The taste of human blood after a successful kill,” Jaebum says, gritting his teeth.

The man laughs. “Of course you’d know; you wouldn’t be my ex-best friend for nothing.”

“Fuck off, Jackson,” Jaebum growls. “I’m not letting you kill Jinyoung.”

“Why? Because you _care_?” Jackson mocks. “You _cared_ about Jiyeon, too — yet she _still_ managed to die at my hands in the end.”

“Jinyoung is different!” Jaebum retorts. “Jiyeon never really filled my hunger, anyway.”

“Dear, _dear_ Jaebum hyung,” Jackson sighs dramatically. “You’re only here for the sex? Well, I guess I can’t really say I’m surprised; there’s no such thing as a loyal incubus.”

“Shut the hell up,” Jaebum seethes. “Your bloodthirstiness and insanity are why Mark left you for another demon.”

Jackson’s mocking demeanor switches to an angered one as he growls at Jaebum. “ _Don’t_ talk about him in front of me ever again.”

“Why?” Jaebum smirks. It’s now _his_ turn to mock and tease. “Still hurt by the fact he left you for a slightly lower class demon?” 

Jackson scoffs. “ _Please_ , that guy has absolutely nothing on me. I’m stronger than the Hell Prince, even—”

“Be careful of your words,” Jaebum singsongs. “The Hell _King_ might hear you, and you know how much he hates disrespect towards his son.”

“What he doesn’t know won’t hurt anyone,” Jackson rolls his eyes. “Anyway, watch out; I might snatch him away without you looking one day.”

“Not a chance,” Jaebum says firmly. “ _You_ should be the one watching out.”

“Whatever, cursed Romeo,” Jackson replies before turning away. “See you tomorrow.”

“How would you know if we’d meet tomorrow?” Jaebum asks, scoffing.

“Oh, because I _do_ ,” Jackson smirks.

 

 

-

 

 

Jaebum closes the bedroom door behind him before walking towards the bed. He places the bowl of warm soup on the bedside table before sitting down on the chair next to Jinyoung’s bed.

“You’re finally back,” Jinyoung comments flatly.

“Yeah, caught up in something,” Jaebum says, rubbing the back of his neck.

It’s quiet for a while; neither of the two moving, but then Jinyoung lets out a frustrated sound.

“Feed me, you fucking dumbass,” Jinyoung huffs.

Jaebum groans. “I have to spoon-feed you this soup, too?”

“ _Obviously_ , since I’m sick,” Jinyoung sighs. “Nevermind; you’re hopeless.”

“Fine,” Jaebum grumbles. “I’ll feed you, but on one condition.”

“Say it,” Jinyoung urges him.

“You’ll _feed_ me soon, too,” Jaebum smirks. “All the activities I have to do for you will tire me out eventually.”

Jinyoung rolls his eyes. “A demon’s strength and stamina are far more superior than a mere human’s, so why the fuck would you be hungry just from moving here and there slightly?”

“It was just a reason I made up,” Jaebum points out. “I’m just hungry.”

“When are you _not_?” Jinyoung sighs yet again.

“When you’ve fed me already, of course.” Jinyoung nearly throws the warm soup to Jaebum’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave kudos/comments if you want~
> 
> talk to me on twitter, @jjaebumah !


	3. chapter three.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum _may_ have gotten a little jealous because of Jackson, or maybe not. But that doesn't really matter — Jaebum and Jinyoung ended up fucking either way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmm yeah this is a bit messy but i hope yall can still enjoy it AHAH
> 
> life has been messy for me lately,, personal problems and shit but i guess im okay now
> 
> anyway enjoy~

The next day, Jinyoung is as healthy as he could ever be, but that doesn’t mean he has less to worry about now. He gets to his frst class of the day at 9 AM, trying to do his best in focusing. Alas, he keeps thinking of the weird scene that happened at work not long ago. _Who exactly was that man?_

Jinyoung shakes his head, snapping out of his thoughts just in time for the teacher to start her lecture. However, that focus doesn’t last long. Jinyoung’s a little too distracted right now to notice that someone had taken a seat beside him.

The certain someone clears their throat, and Jinyoung immediately turns to look at them.

Jinyoung’s eyes go wide as he realizes who the man beside him is. The man chuckles before reaching out a hand for Jinyoung to shake. “The name’s Jackson Wang, sorry I couldn’t introduce myself last time.”

Jinyoung shakes the man’s hand, shaking his head afterwards. “No, it’s totally fine! I wasn’t expecting you to go to this college, though.”

“Well, I just joined recently, actually,” Jackson says, a smile on his lips. “What are we learning right now?”

Jinyoung shows his notes to Jackson. “Ahh, I see. Thanks.”

Jinyoung smiles back. “It’s not a problem.”

 

 

-

 

 

When Jinyoung’s finished with all his classes for the day, he steps out of the campus grounds to head home. Although so, he couldn’t exactly make it far before he hears loud screaming accompanied by hammering footsteps.

Jinyoung turns his head to look behind him, surprised to see Jackson being chased by a few people. “Jackson…?”

“Jinyoung!” Jackson yells, running faster and grabbing Jinyoung’s hand. “Let’s go!”

“H-hey!” Jinyoung tries to complain. “Where are we going?”

“Away from here,” Jackson says, before making a sharp turn into an alleyway.

The crowd runs forward, missing them, and Jackson sighs in relief. “Sorry about that. I guess I have some fans in this college already.”

Jinyoung laughs. “It’s fine. I figured you had no choice.”

Jackson smiles. “Are you going home?”

Jinyoung nods, and Jackson’s smile gets wider. “I am, actually.”

“Then let’s go together!” Jackson suggests.

“No thanks, he’s with me.” Both of them snap their heads to the side, looking for the source of the voice.

Surprisingly enough, Jaebum has suddenly appeared, leaning against the opposite alley wall with his hands in his pockets. Jaebum has an annoyed look on his face, as if he’s about ready to punch someone square in the face.

“And who are you to tell him what he can and can’t do?” Jackson challenges.

“I’m his _boyfriend_ , so back off,” Jaebum says, glaring.

Jinyoung’s about to retort, but one look at Jaebum’s sharp eyes, and Jinyoung immediately shuts his mouth up.

“Is he telling the truth?” Jackson asks Jinyoung this time. “Or is he just lying to get something he wants?”

Jinyoung gulps. “H-he’s telling the truth.”

After hearing Jinyoung’s words, Jackson’s mood turns foul. Jackson grits his teeth and glares at Jaebum, while Jaebum closes his eyes and smirks.

Jackson scoffs before turning to Jinyoung and giving him a soft smile. “I’ll see you tomorrow, then. Stay safe, Jinyoung.”

Jackson walks away, and Jinyoung doesn’t miss the evident glare Jaebum throws at Jackson. Jinyoung walks closer to Jaebum, and Jaebum opens his eyes again. “What was that for?”

“I saved your life,” Jaebum simply comments.

“You _still_ think he’s a demon?” Jinyoung asks in disbelief. 

“I don’t _think_ he’s a demon,” Jaebum replies. “I _know_ he’s a demon.”

“He seems like a normal human to me,” Jinyoung says as he walks forwards, ready to head home.

Jaebum straightens himself up and follows behind Jinyoung, his hands still in his pockets. “You see the surface, I see underneath it.”

“Oh, because you’re an incubus and you live off of sexual energy?” Jinyoung rolls his eyes.

Jaebum lets out an annoyed sound at Jinyoung’s accusation of having looked _underneath_ Jackson’s clothes. “I’m a _demon_ — of course I’d be able to sense other demons too.”

“I still don’t believe you,” Jinyoung says, causing Jaebum to sigh.

Jaebum mutters an incoherent sentence, but Jinyoung pays it no mind.

 

 

-

 

 

When they’ve reached Jinyoung’s apartment, Jinyoung immediately takes his shoes and coat off, placing them to the side. Jaebum does the same, too, before heading towards _their_ bedroom to change.

Different from Jaebum, Jinyoung moves to the kitchen instead. He rummages through the cupboards for any food, since he’s quite hungry right now, and fortunately finds a packet of ramen. Before he could get started on cooking it, though, a pair of warm arms snake their way around his middle.

Jinyoung releases a surprised moan, albeit stuttered, when he feels Jaebum’s lips on his neck and Jaebum’s hard-on pressing against his ass. He places both of his hands on top of Jaebum’s, a subtle hint for Jaebum to stop. However, Jaebum doesn’t get the memo, so he continues his little ‘assault’ on Jinyoung.

Jinyoung moans again, this time while wrapping his hands around Jaebum’s hands and trying to pry them off. Jaebum only tightens his hold, sucking a hickey on Jinyoung’s neck.

“Jaebum…” Jinyoung mutters. “Don’t.”

Jaebum doesn’t listen. “I’m hungry.”

“Later,” Jinyoung tries to persuade.

“I’m hungry _now_ ,” Jaebum says, trailing one of his hands downwards to rub the front of Jinyoung’s pants.

“A-ah,” Jinyoung whimpers. “J-Jaebum—”

“Shh,” Jaebum whispers in his ear. “I’ll take care of you.”

Jaebum moves away from Jinyoung for a brief moment before carrying the younger in his arms. He rushes to the bedroom quickly before throwing Jinyoung on the bed and crawling on top of him quickly.

Jinyoung places a hand on Jaebum’s chest. “Wait—”

Jaebum cuts Jinyoung off by pressing his lips onto Jinyoung’s roughly, devouring one of Jinyoung’s moans in the process. Jinyoung doesn’t remember how Jaebum had managed to take off all of their clothes, but he doesn’t really mind, because Jaebum seems a little bit impatient today.

Jaebum licks his fingers thoroughly before inserting two of them into Jinyoung’s hole. He scissors Jinyoung open, adding another finger after a while. Jinyoung grabs the bedsheets tightly as Jaebum thrusts his fingers in and out of his hole quickly. 

Jaebum pulls his fingers out not long after, replacing it with his dick. The little prepping session, honestly, wasn’t enough. Jaebum’s size is so big, and even though Jaebum fucks him nearly everyday, Jinyoung needs a little time to adjust to it every time.

Jinyoung lets out a high-pitched moan as Jaebum enters his whole length inside him. Jaebum gives him a few seconds to adjust, before he’s thrusting into Jinyoung with a punishing speed. Jinyoung’s breath is taken away, and he has a hard time keeping sane due to it — _Jaebum_ drives him insane.

“J-Jaebum,” Jinyoung manages to mutter out. “I-I’m- f-fuck, I’m coming!”

With a few more determined thrusts, Jinyoung comes all over their chests, breathing heavily. Jaebum follows not long after, releasing inside Jinyoung. Jaebum sighs in contentment, reaching over to grab a butt plug from the drawer. He pulls out of Jinyoung slowly, causing the latter to moan softly. Then, he places the butt plug inside Jinyoung, in order for the cum to stay.

When Jaebum finally lays down next to Jinyoung, his hands around Jinyoung’s waist, Jinyoung sighs. He snuggles closer, resting his head against Jaebum’s chest.

“I can’t believe you replaced your dick with a butt plug so quickly,” Jinyoung mumbles.

Jaebum laughs half-heartedly. “Are you tired?”

“Hmm, not really,” Jinyoung says. “Even if you did rush a bit, I’m not that tired.”

“So can we—”

“ _No._ No more rounds,” Jinyoung says firmly. “I wouldn’t be able to walk tomorrow, and you know very well that I have an exam at 9 in the morning.”

Jaebum sighs. “Whatever you say. Just make sure you’ll be able to feed me when I’m _starving_.”

Jinyoung plays with Jaebum’s shirt for a while. “Yeah, yeah. I will.”

It’s quiet for a while, neither of them talking, but then Jinyoung speaks up.

“Hey, Jaebum?” Jinyoung says softly.

“Hmm?” Jaebum hums in reply.

“Is Jackson… really a demon?” Jinyoung asks, a bit unsure.

Jaebum sighs. _Trust Jinyoung to talk about the person that Jaebum wants to talk about the least right after sex._

“I’ve told you twice already, haven’t I?” Jaebum asks. “Why haven’t you believed me?”

“Well…” Jinyoung trails off. “Jackson hasn’t shown anything that may link him to being a demon.”

“And how would you know what exactly qualifies as a demon trait?” Jaebum asks.

“Well, I know you, so—”

Jaebum shakes his head. “Sweet, _sweet_ Jinyoungie — I’m only one type of demon; an incubus. You haven’t met all of them.”

Jinyoung goes quiet after that. “You’re right.”

Jaebum sighs. “Just, get some rest, all right? We can talk about Jackson tomorrow.”

“Yeah… okay,” Jinyoung mutters. “Goodnight.”

Then, Jinyoung’s stomach rumbles.

The atmosphere is quiet, the only sound coming from the ticking of the clock. All of a sudden, Jaebum bursts into loud laughter, his chest rumbling, and Jinyoung can feel it vibrating under his head.

Jinyoung blushes. “Stop laughing! It’s not my fault I’m hungry. You just _had_ to be fed right before I wanted to cook.”

Jaebum chuckles for a little while before looking at Jinyoung. “Then let’s go.”

“Where?” Jinyoung questions, furrowing his eyebrows.

“To the kitchen, of course,” Jaebum rolls his eyes. “I’m not going to bring you to some fancy restaurant at a time like this.”

Jinyoung’s blush deepens. “I never said I expected you to.”

“Mhm, let’s just go.” Jaebum moves to stand up, but then Jinyoung prevents him.

Jaebum raises an eyebrow while Jinyoung looks down, hiding his face under Jaebum’s chin. “We could, um, I mean, _I_ could eat tomorrow. Um, you know, we could just cuddle, and the butt plug’s still inside me and it would be a pain to clean up now and wear clothes again and—”

Jaebum laughs and cuts Jinyoung off. “I get it, I get it. You’re really cute, you know? Changing your expressions all of a sudden — _really_ cute.”

Jinyoung pretends he didn’t just hear what Jaebum called him, and he also pretends his heart didn’t just skip a beat because of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah i know it sucked AHAHAH but leave kudos/comments if you want!
> 
> also, talk to me on twitter if you want, @jjaebumah :))


	4. chapter four.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson makes his 'move.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update, but here it (finally) is!
> 
> enjoy~

_After Jaebum and Jinyoung were out of earshot, Jackson clenched his teeth and punched the wall rather harshly, causing an evident dent to form._

_“Dammit, Jaebum!” He cursed. “I could’ve had him then.”_

_All of a sudden, he got an idea. He smirked._

_“If his little kitten really **does** care about him, he’d do nearly **anything** for the cost of his life. Hm, threatening a human’s life is **so** much fun.” Jackson laughed to himself. “Just watch, Jaebum. Nothing different will happen. This one will end up the same as Jiyeon. All you have to do is sit back, relax, and enjoy the show **once again**.”_

 

 

-

 

 

Jinyoung goes to his first class of the day like how he’d normally would. Nothing strange really happens, but that was until his third class. Jackson’s in his third class too, and right before it starts, Jackson grabs his wrist and drags him off somewhere secluded.

“What are you doing?” Jinyoung questions him, slightly worried.

Jackson smirks. “Just how _much_ do you really care for Jaebum?”

“What’s with the sudden question?” Jinyoung asks back.

“Answer my question first,” Jackson says.

“I guess I do care for him, you know, just slightly,” Jinyoung mutters. “His presence in my life was unexpected, anyway.”

“Mind elaborating?” Jackson’s lips curl into a smile.

“I _did_ have the intention of summoning him, but I didn’t exactly ask for _him_ ,” Jinyoung answers, although he thinks back on how he didn’t really have a choice on which demon he’d like.

“What about… your family?” Jackson suddenly asks, and the air between them somehow tenses.

“My… _family_?” Jinyoung says slowly. “Of course I care for them.”

“Then would you die for the sake of Jaebum and your family?” Jackson asks, a sinister look in his eyes. “You would, wouldn’t you?”

Jinyoung coughs and clears his throat. “Look, Jackson, I don’t know what’s going on, but that topic seems a bit too personal—”

“Think: you, or Jaebum _and_ your family?” Jackson asks, a sadistic smirk playing on his lips. “I’ll give you exactly _one_ day.”

Then, Jackson leaves him there baffled. Was Jaebum right about Jackson this whole time? About him being nothing but a bloodthirsty demon? Maybe he really should’ve listened to Jaebum since the beginning.

After a few seconds, Jinyoung snaps back into reality. “Hey, Jackson— _wait_!”

 

 

-

 

 

Jaebum has been getting a bad feeling about the day since the morning he woke up. He feels that it has something to do with Jinyoung, and he fears it might link to Jackson too. Jackson— that demon that Jinyoung’s just so nice to. Why can’t Jinyoung believe in Jaebum’s words? Is Jackson’s acting really that good? Or is Jaebum just _that_ unlikeable?

“ _Hey_ , watch it,” Jaebum barks at a random person who bumped into him ever so slightly. He feels uneasy and on edge, you can’t really blame the man— or demon. Whichever works.

Jaebum puts his hands in his pockets and proceeds to walk down the street. He’s in need for some fresh air due to how he’s feeling as of now. He needs to clear his thoughts.

 

 

-

 

 

When Jinyoung’s last class is over, it’s just a bit over 3 pm, and as usual, Jaebum is waiting for him. Some freshmen and sophomores glance at Jaebum, giggling and whatnot, and Jinyoung grits his teeth.

Jinyoung walks over to Jaebum, sensing the change of mood today. Jaebum seems… uncomfortable? Did he have something to tell Jinyoung? Is something bothering him?

“Hey,” Jaebum says first. “Let’s go home.”

Jinyoung ignores him, simply walking down the street to his apartment. Jaebum’s bewildered— the younger has _never_ ignored him this way. Is he jealous of those freshmen and sophomores?

“Jinyoungie.” Jinyoung ignores him.

“Jinyoung.” Again.

“Yah, Jinyoung-ah.” No response whatsoever.

“Are you jealous?” Jinyoung stops in his tracks for a brief moment before heaving a breath and continuing forward, and something tells Jaebum that this isn’t because of jealousy.

After a few more times, Jaebum gives up, deciding it would be better if he stays quiet and gives Jinyoung the space he wants, _but is that really what Jinyoung needs?_

 

 

-

 

 

Once the two reach Jinyoung’s apartment, Jinyoung immediately goes to his room. He grabs his pair of glasses and a book from his desk, sitting down on his bed. Jaebum enters the room quietly, his eyes fixed on Jinyoung.

“Jinyoung…” Jaebum tries again, but Jinyoung _still_ doesn’t say nothing.

Jaebum sits on the bed, right next to Jinyoung, and moves to nuzzle his nose against Jinyoung’s neck. However, before he could, Jinyoung swiftly moves away. Jaebum’s expression falls and he’s a little disappointed— or maybe a little more than that. What exactly has gotten into Jinyoung? Was it something Jaebum said or did?

“Jinyoung-ah, please tell me what’s wrong.” _No. I can’t, Jaebum._

Jinyoung flips a page, and that’s when he hears Jaebum sigh heavily before leaving the room, leaving Jinyoung alone to his messy thoughts.

Jinyoung sighs a bit shakily, closing his book and putting his head in his hands. Why did Jackson have to put him in such a position? He didn’t want to die yet— he cherishes the life he was given, and he still has a lot of things he wants to do. It’d be a shame if he died now.

But then again, what about his family? And Jaebum? All of them combined are more important than one mere human, especially if that human is Jinyoung.

Jinyoung fishes his phone out and opens his messages. He clicks on Jackson’s contact name and shakily writes a text message.

_‘I’ve decided.’_

Jackson’s reply comes not long after that.

_‘Meet me in [click to retrieve location] at 5 pm. Alone.’_

Jinyoung can’t actually believe it. He can’t actually believe that all of this is happening—

_‘Okay.’_

After that, Jinyoung turns his phone off and places it on his nightstand. He decides to lay down on his bed for now, in order for him to be able to gather his thoughts again. He closes his eyes for a brief moment, but eventually, he falls asleep.

As Jinyoung’s asleep, Jaebum makes his way into the room quietly, careful as to not wake Jinyoung up. Snooping isn’t good, but Jaebum’s worried for Jinyoung, and he has never played by human rules anyway. He manages to get ahold of Jinyoung’s phone, and since he’s secretly seen Jinyoung enter his passcode for about four times now, he’s able to unlock it.

He nearly drops Jinyoung’s phone to the floor as the messages he sees on Jinyoung’s screen are the ones he has been fearing— the ones related to a certain Jackson Wang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's a bit short? it's only 1,101 words, i apologize. break is coming soon and i'll try my best to update! :)
> 
> talk to me on twt if you want, @jjaebumah


	5. chapter five.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson's plan is on-the-go, but Jaebum and a certain someone appear just in time.

Jaebum should have really payed more attention to Jackson’s behavior around Jinyoung. Now, Jinyoung has agreed to whatever plan Jackson wants him to, and it may be a little too late.

Jaebum grabs a fistful of his hair in frustration, placing the phone back on the table. He takes one last glance at Jinyoung’s sleeping form before leaving the room and closing the door behind him gently. Just as he’s about to sit down on the couch and think over some things, he feels a little vibration, coming from the left pocket of his pants.

He takes out the little metal object from his pocket and presses it a bit. Soon enough, he is back on the demon plane again, standing right in front of one of the members of the Demon Council, the member he personally knows the most about— _Mark Tuan._

“Why did you call for me?” Jaebum immediately asks.

“It’s nice to see you too,” Mark says sarcastically. “You’ve been on the Earth plane for a while, haven’t you? What exactly were you doing?”

“A mortal summoned me,” Jaebum answers, licking his lips. “And I can’t exactly say I regret being summoned, although it seems like that little ex-boyfriend of yours is causing trouble once again.”

“Jackson?” Mark questions. “What is he trying to achieve this time?”

“The same as what he did to Jiyeon,” Jaebum says. “He’ll repeat those actions to Jinyoung— the mortal who summoned me. He threatened to kill his family if he weren’t to obey Jackson’s words.”

“Then I guess I called you at the right time, huh?” Mark chuckles. “He’s still the same bloodthirsty demon we all know.”

“I need you to get him away from me, especially from Jinyoung. Date him again, even,” Jaebum replies. “I don’t care— as long as he doesn’t hurt Jinyoung.”

“You do realize that by asking me to do this, you owe me, a member of the Demon Council, a favor?” Mark asks, raising his eyebrow.

“I’ve thought about it,” Jaebum starts, still slightly hesitant. “I’ll still go through it.”

Mark is quiet for a while. “Very well, then. When exactly does Jinyoung have to meet Jackson?”

“Five. We won’t have to wait much longer,” Jaebum says, taking an intake of breath.

“Let’s—” before Mark could finish his sentence, Jaebum cuts him off.

“Don’t you think that you should get a change of clothes? It would be weird for a college graduate to wear an all-black formal suit wherever he goes, wouldn’t it?” Jaebum smirks.

Mark rolls his eyes, snapping his fingers once, his whole attire changing into something more casual; some ripped light denim jeans, a black shirt and a pair of black shoes with the brand that Mark honestly doesn’t care about.

“Remember, you owe me.”

“Wouldn’t forget it.” 

 

 

-

 

 

When Jinyoung wakes up from his little nap, it’s four past fifteen minutes, and he sits up in a jolt. Jackson had promised him a day to make his decision, but since he’d made his decision already, the time for them to meet has been pushed closer.

Jinyoung straightens his shirt out and makes sure his hair is presentable— honestly, why is he doing this? He’s not going to live after this, anyway. Jinyoung sighs before he grabs his phone from the table. Jackson has sent him a new message.

_‘You better be on your way already.’_

_‘I am.’_

Jinyoung decides to leave all of his belongings in his apartment. After all, nothing will matter anymore when he’s dead, right? What’s the point of bringing anything?

Jinyoung leaves his apartment, takes one good look at it for the last time, and proceeds to walk to the location Jackson would be in.

When he finally reaches the place, he notices that it’s an abandoned warehouse; the exterior part seeming very old already. He takes a deep breath and tightens his knuckles before walking into the building mentioned.

Not long after, he sees Jackson right in the middle of the room. His eyes are red and he’s dressed in all-black, holding a knife in his right hand too. He’s ready to kill Jinyoung, and Jinyoung hesitates _just_ slightly. However, Jackson notices.

“You can’t go back on your words,” Jackson reminds him. “Now be a good boy and come here.”

Jinyoung walks up to Jackson slowly, much to Jackson’s displeasure. Jackson’s patience finally runs out— not that he was even a patient demon to begin with.

Jackson surges forward, knife ready in his hands as his eyes are dead set on a certain human, but before the knife could have pierced Jinyoung’s heart and spill his blood all over the place, two figures (read: _demons_ ) make their way inside the warehouse. One gets in between Jackson and Jinyoung, successfully holding Jackson’s wrist back while the other pulls Jinyoung backwards, Jinyoung’s back against their chest.

Jackson curses. “I thought I told you to come here alone, Jinyoung.”

“Sorry, but we don’t play by human rules— or at least I don’t,” Jaebum shrugs, adding a smirk at the end.

Jackson makes eye contact with the demon who has his wrist in their hands, growling. “Why the hell are you here?”

“This has to stop, Jackson. Don’t make him go through it once again, with a mortal he actually cares about,” Mark tells him. 

“You can’t tell me what to do,” Jackson scoffs. “After all, all I am is a bloodthirsty demon, right? I’m just simply doing my job here, and the both of you are getting in my way.”

“Jackson,” Mark warns him.

“ _Mark_ ,” Jackson challenges. “You can’t stop me.”

Then, Mark places both of his hands on Jackson’s shoulders, holding onto them tightly. He reveals his sharp claws, digging them into Jackson’s flesh, causing the latter to groan. By doing this, not only is Mark hurting him, but he’s suppressing his bloodthirstiness as well. 

Just before Jackson could free himself from Mark’s grip and continue on his unfinished business with Jinyoung, Mark pulls him closer. With their faces only a mere few inches apart now, Jackson snarls, ready to push Mark off, but he isn’t quick enough.

Mark kisses him— _Mark kisses him_. Jackson’s eyes widen, never imagining a moment like this to happen so soon. Mark still has a strong grip on Jackson, and because of the shock from the sudden kiss, Jackson stills.

Meanwhile, Jinyoung and Jaebum watch them from a distance, the former’s eyes widened. _Did that other demon just kiss Jackson? Am I already dead and all of this is just a hallucination?_

Jackson is frozen. He’s been wanting Mark back ever since he left, and for Mark to initiate a kiss again, after a while of being apart— he’s shocked, to say the least. He didn’t expect that at all. He’s so surprised to the point that he doesn’t notice Mark smirking slightly, and the next thing he knows is that his hands are behind his back, his chest against the ground and Mark’s knee on his back.

“You never learn, do you?” Mark laughs. “Why won’t you leave them alone?”

“I’m a bloodthirsty demon, aren’t I?” Jackson laughs back, although drily.

“Change, for Hell’s sake. You’ve caused enough trouble for the Demon Council already, you should be lucky I’m still being nice to you,” Mark scoffs.

“I’ll change,” Jackson pauses. “On one condition.”

“And that is?” Mark asks, raising an eyebrow.

“For you to be mine again,” Jackson smirks.

Mark looks away and makes a stifled laugh before looking back at Jackson again. “You can’t be serious.”

“Do I look like I’m kidding?” Jackson fights back.

“Just look at how low of a demon you’ve become,” Mark says, shaking his head. “You may be stronger than a lot of demons, but you still think like a low class.”

Jackson growls. “Yes, or no. It’s that simple, Yien.”

“I’m not going to get back with you any time soon, not until you prove to me that your way of thinking has upgraded into a higher class— the right class for your kind,” Mark states. “Besides, Jiaer, the other members of the Demon Council have plans for you already.”

Jackson grits his teeth, but smirks nonetheless. “I’ll be waiting for you, Yien. You’ll be mine again.”

Mark rolls his eyes before making eye contact with Jaebum. “I’ll take it from here. Don’t forget about that favor.”

“Thanks. I won’t,” Jaebum says simply, and Mark nods before he disappears into the demon plane, along with a troubled bloodthirsty demon.

Jaebum turns Jinyoung’s body and holds him close. “Are you okay? Are you hurt?”

“I’m fine,” Jinyoung manages to answer, even after all he’s been through. “Who was that?”

“Jackson’s ex,” Jaebum answers simply.

“Demons are crazy,” Jinyoung mutters under his breath, but it doesn’t go unheard by Jaebum.

“Yeah, you’d know,” Jaebum smirks, sending a wink.

“Shut up,” Jinyoung tells him, huffing at the end.

“Hey, Nyoung, I’m hungry,” Jaebum suddenly says.

“No,” Jinyoung immediately replies.

“It’s your duty—”

“Can’t you just go back to the demon plane?” Jinyoung asks, feeling tired already.

“Why would I when I have my favorite human right here—”

“No,” Jinyoung says sternly.

“Jinyoung,” Jaebum starts.

“No,” Jinyoung repeats.

Jaebum sighs. “I guess I’ll make you, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this fic, and I hope you were able to enjoy it, even the slightest bit. Sorry if this story felt rushed and does not live up to your expectations. However, I quite enjoye writing it, and I am always improving, so forgive me for any mistakes. Thank you all for reading, leaving kudos, and commenting! It means a lot to me <3

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos/comments if you'd like, because they always make my day :) tell me what you think of this in the comments~
> 
> if you guys have any prompts or just wanna be mutuals, my twt is @jjaebumah :))


End file.
